Cat's Eyes
by Annabeth Zatsune
Summary: Something has happened to all State Alchemists. No one knows how or why. All they know is that the State Alchemists are now felines. What happened and why? Will they find out or be stuck as little balls of fluff for the rest of their lives? Rated T for swearing and violence. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

"Gah!"

"Brother!"

Ed held his hands over his eyes, growling at the pain he was feeling. Al tried to comfort him, but with no results. Eventually, the growls stopped. "Damn, what the hell was that?" Ed growled, lowering his hands.

"Brother...? What's wrong with your eyes?" Al asked, slightly scared.

"Huh? Nothing I guess. They just suddenly stung real bad." Ed answered, rubbing his eyes.

"No, Brother... Let's find a mirror and you'll see!"

Al pulled Ed into a near-by building and they quickly found a mirror. "Look!"

Everyone in both the streets and the building heard Ed's scream of terror and confusion.


	2. Chapter 2

Al carefully led the blind-folded Edward into Mustang's office.

"So, our earlier suspicions were right. Every State Alchemist was affected." Hawkeye said from next to Mustang.

She, Mustang, the rest of his team, and Armstrong were in the room. Mustang and Armstrong were blind-folded as well.

"Damnit, this is aggravating! What the hell is going on!" Mustang snarled, pounding his fist on his desk.

"I have no clue, but it's nice to know you were affected as well!" Ed laughed, cheerful for the first time since his eyes had stung. "But you're sure that it's every Alchemist under the State? No one else?"

"We checked. It was broad-casted over the radio. Instructions were to call if they had the same problem. So far, there have been no calls at all." Armstrong nodded.

"What is wrong with you guys anyway? You still haven't shared with us." Havoc complained.

"If you couldn't already tell, it's kinda supposed to be a secret!" Ed said, slightly peeved.

"Well, how are you guys supposed to see? I mean, with blind-folds on, it's gonna be hard to work!" Fury said nervously.

"Well, they can stop worrying about that then."

Everyone jumped, turning around. The soldiers saluted the Fuhrer as he stood in the door. "I decided to come around and let you know that you can stop worrying about it. Let them see for themselves what happened. And I was curious to see myself what they looked like." Bradley smiled.

Armstrong easily ripped his blind-fold off, Riza helped Mustang, and Al undid his brother's.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone but Al and Riza gasped.

"Wow, that's really something!" Havoc grinned.

"Oh, shut up. They still sting." Mustang groaned, rubbing his eyes.

All three of them now had cat-eyes. Ed's were a mellow golden hue, Armstrong's were a shocking blue, and Mustang's were a soft gray. Their slit-like pupils were narrowed in the light, and they constantly reached up to rub them.

"Well, they are interesting, Mustang. And all of our State alchemists have suddenly acquired feline-vision. So, what's it like?" the Fuhrer smiled kindly.

"Well, everything seems to be tinted gold, and if it's closer to a light-source, you can see little rainbows around it..." Ed said, squinting.

"Gold? Interesting, it must be per eye-color. I have everything tinted gray." Mustang sighed.

"If you look closely at a person, you can see a sort of aura around them." Armstrong observed.

"Hey, you can! That's cool!" Ed grinned.

"I'm sure that kind of vision may prove useful for your research, all of you. Keep exploring what it's like, and be sure to record all of it!" the Fuhrer called over his shoulder as he walked away.

"I wonder how that happened. I mean, why were only State Alchemists affected? Will anyone else be affected? Will the affects progress?" Falman listed all of the things they were worrying about.

"Who knows? But until then, we have our orders to carry out." Armstrong pointed out.

"I wonder if the effects are reversible." Al said truthfully, looking at Ed.

"Again, who knows?" Ed repeated Armstrong's statement.

"I just thought of something... What if someone purposely induced this? What if this only the beginning?" said Havoc. "There might be more symptoms. You never know."

"We'll have to watch for that. That's a good point, Havoc." Mustang nodded.

Ed and Al left the office, Ed curiously peering about the halls as if he'd never been down them before. Occasionally, he'd pause or let out a small gasp, then hurry to catch up with his younger brother. When they got into the streets, the pauses became far more frequent. There were a lot more people, so a lot more auras for Ed to look at.

"Edward!"

Al had just realized that his brother had stopped completely. He was peering intently down an alley, his golden eyes full of curiosity. "Brother, now what are you staring at?" Al scolded, coming back to Ed.

"I thought... I thought I saw something... Something that didn't have a friendly aura..." Ed murmured, a little confused.

"What? I don't understand!"

"Since I'm like this, I can see auras, and that can tell me if they're hot or cold and their current emotions. But what I just saw didn't have an exactly friendly aura. It looked a little... blood-thirsty."

"Edward! If it looked like that, then don't you think we should avoid whatever it was?" Al cried as Ed moved into the alley.

"But Al, if we leave it, someone could get hurt! We can't let innocent people suffer because we ignored something that could be potentially evil!" Ed called over his shoulder. Shaking his head, Al rushed after his brother.

They were trusting Ed's ability to sense auras. The twosome ran up and down numerous alleys, around buildings, and across bridges.

Finally, in the dark of an abandoned building, whatever it was stopped moving and turned to face them.

Ed stopped, a little confused. "The emotion isn't... blood-thirstiness... It's... vengeance?" he said softly to Al. "Wait a minute... Could it be... Scar!"

Instead of turning tail like Al expected him to, Edward grinned. "Well, whaddya know... Now I get to see how these work to my advantage in battle!"

Scar looked a little curious. "Your eyes..." he said.

"Yeah, all State Alchemists now look like this! There are some advantages to it, because now I can pick you out in a crowd of billions! You see, now we can see auras, and I have yours logged into my brain now, Scar!" Edward laughed.

Without hesitating, the young State Alchemist threw himself at Scar.


	4. Chapter 4

"Brother!"

The building that Ed and Scar had been fighting in collapsed. They'd knocked out a few of the support-beams.

Al started to panic, not seeing any sign of Edward. "Brother...?"

"Yeah... I'm good..."

"Brother!"

Edward was crawling out of the wreckage, absolutely coated in dust. He started to dust himself off. "That was kinda fun. I could almost predict his every move!" the blonde grinned.

"But you shouldn't be so reckless. You could've been hurt!" Al scolded.

"C'mon, Al! You know me!"

The two went back to the hotel they were staying at, arguing almost the entire time. When they got there, Ed fell asleep almost instantly. But next morning, something else happened.

"Brother... You need to wake up..."

Edward opened his eyes. Al's aura showed shock. "What...? What's wrong?" he murmured sleepily.

"Umm... Come here..."

Al lent over and whispered it to his older brother. Ed's eyes widened. He clapped his hands to the sides of his head and twisted to look behind him. A second or two after that, he screamed again.

"What the hell is going on here!"

"Havoc told you guys there may be more symptoms!" Al yelled back.

"Yeah, but you'd think they'd be more gradual!" Ed wailed, removing his hands to reveal large fluffy gold ears. He grabbed at the long tail behind him. "It's just the day after and I've already got a freaking tail!"

"Maybe the colonel has them too? Why don't we go see?"

"No way am I going out in public like this!"

"Then call him and ask him to come here!" Al screamed, tired of Ed yelling.

Edward quickly dialed Mustang and convinced him to come over to the hotel. The colonel was very reluctant, but eventually agreed.

When the colonel arrived, he too, had cat-ears and a tail. "Is this what you wanted to see me about, Fullmetal?" Mustang huffed.

"Yeah, what do you think!"

"Quit yelling!"

"Make me!"

The two started a loud shouting match. Al and Riza stood by, watching nervously. They were waiting for the two to leap at each other and start an all-out fight. Luckily, they didn't.

"But it shouldn't be progressing this fast. Our eyes became how they are just yesterday. And now today we have..." Ed trailed off, fuming.

"Does this mean you guys are turning into cats?" Al asked.

"Don't even suggest that, Al!" Ed whimpered.

"I don't fancy the idea myself." Mustang agreed, a worried expression on his face.

They very quickly found out that all State Alchemists were affected again. Cat-ears, a tail, and cat-eyes. They were all baffled by the mysterious transformations. No one could explain it in any way.

Now, they were starting to heed Havoc's warning. He was right: The symptoms were clearly progressive. Whether or not they were contagious, they were unsure.

They knew one thing...

It most likely wouldn't stop.

Not now.

And it didn't.

As days went on, Al caught Edward actually drinking milk. He and Mustang both started to take frequent naps. As to what was going on with the major, they were unsure. He'd been sent East.

One day, Edward had to make a report to Mustang. Everyone left the room or a short while, and when they came back...

Yowling and furious hissing filled the room as the two rolled over and over. Everyone was unsure of what to do. The two Alchemists were heavily locked in battle, and there were very few ways to get them apart without getting pulled into the fight. But Hawkeye quickly took control.

There was one shot. Ed and Mustang quickly pulled apart, hissing as they pawed at their ears. "What the heck was that about?" Breda asked.

"He started it, not me!" Ed and Mustang both yelled, pointing to the other.

"It must be the cat-thing. It's progressed enough to give you guys claws, fangs and cat-instincts, apparently." Havoc observed.

"Hmph!"

The two Alchemists had turned their backs to each other. Both tails, black and gold, were lashing furiously, and their ears were laid back. Mustang had a few scratches on his cheek where Ed's claws raked him, and Edward had a huge rip in his coat-sleeve where Mustang had been biting him.

However, all State Alchemists were perfectly happy the way they were. They were just fine with having cat-parts.

The symptoms kept on progressing. Day by day, new things kept popping up. Then one day...

A small golden cat darted into the room and started mewing frantically at Al. "Hey, where'd you come from, kitty?" he chuckled, picking the small feline up.

The cat thrashed urgently. That's when Al saw the two auto-mail legs and the silver pendant emblazoned with the State's symbol. "Wuah! Brother?"


	5. Chapter 5

Al anxiously knocked at the colonel's office door.

"Come in." Hawkeye called.

"Uh, is the colonel here?" Al asked, poking his head in.

"He's at his desk."

"What... No he isn't..."

A crabby-looking black cat sat on the desk, glaring at some papers. It took Al a moment to catch the collar. "So it did happen to him too..." he said, pulling Edward out.

"Wow, and we thought Mustang was s-m-a-l-l." Havoc marveled at how tiny Ed was.

Ed certainly was small. As Al put him next to the colonel for a size-comparison, they all saw that Edward was only about half Mustang's size. The black cat turned to glare at the gold one now, but a mischievous spark came into his onyx eyes. He mewed something, and Ed flared up, mewing and hissing indignantly. "Colonel, no." Hawkeye ordered, picking Mustang up. "Don't rile him up now."

"Can they still do Alchemy?" Fury asked curiously.

"I'm afraid Mustang can't do a thing with his gloves. Cats can't snap." Breda said.

"Try it?" Al asked his brother. The tiny gold cat glared at him, shaking his head. "You already tried?" He was rewarded with a nod.

"So for all we know, this was on purpose, to make all State Alchemists inadequate for action." Havoc said coolly.

"We don't know for sure." Hawkeye said as she scratched behind Mustang's ear, making him purr. "For all we know, someone just tried a forbidden Alchemis ritual and it went horribly wrong."

"Very much so." snickered Breda. Mustang growled a warning at him.

There was a little more discussion before it was decided they would see if the Fuhrer knew. Hawkeye picked up both Ed and Mustang and carried them through the halls. The two were not happy with having to be held so close together, and a few times, Hawkeye had to give them small warnings. It was almost like they were little kids.

"Ah, Lieutenant Hawkeye!"

"Sir!" She suddenly realized she couldn't salute the Fuhrer and took a deep bow instead, earning her some irritated meows as Ed and Mustang got bunched up in her bow.

"And who's pets are these?" the Fuhrer smiled.

"They're Edward Elric and Colonel Mustang, sir..."

The Fuhrer came forward and took Edward. He carefully inspected the small golden cat. "Any idea how to reverse the effects?"

"No, sir. All we know is that they're like this."

Edward meowed, his front paws waving urgently. He was meowing with a rythm, so they were sure he was trying to convey something important. Mustang's flattened ears suddenly stood erect, and he mewed at Edward. The golden feline's urgency increased. Now both cats were thrashing around.

"Apparently he knows what happened. I have an idea as to how he could tell us..." The Fuhrer said. "We'll need some ink-wells and paper."

The materials were quickly fetched as the Fuhrer explained. He figured that Edward and Mustang could use thier tails as pens, in a way. It worked after the two had some practice.

"So, Edward, tell us what happened." Hawkeye ordered.

_I woke up a bit earlier than I normally do, and I saw someone creeping out my window. I don't know who they were. They were tall, dark-skinned, had short and curly black hair, and their eyes glowed. I think it was a girl._

Edward stopped, looking up at them. Now Mustang took his turn.

_Is it possible this person was an enemy of the State and found a way to get back at us by turning us into cats?_

"I think Mustang's theory is correct. It seems the most likely." the Fuhrer said, scratching behind the colonel's ears.

The black cat smirked at Edward, earning him a snarl from the golden feline and a glare from Riza.

The meeting with the Fuhrer done, they left.

But next day, Ed and Mustang went missing.


	6. Chapter 6

While everyone was searching frantically for them, Ed and Mustang were running from a dog. Mustang had escaped out a window to pursue a lady-cat, and Edward had been chasing a mouse. They'd both run into each other after getting lost. As humans, they wouldn't have been, but as cats everything looked different. They'd wandered around a little and had run into a large black dog.

And now it was chasing them.

"I can't believe you like dogs!" Ed wailed as they ran.

"That was when I wasn't a cat!" Mustang mewed back.

The two ran through crowds of people. But the dog followed them, knocking people over and inviting more dogs to the chase.

"There! Up that tree!" Mustang mewed.

They clawed their way up the tree, perching on a branch. The dogs all stayed in a ring at the base of the tree, howling treed. The owners all eventually came and reclaimed their canine companions, scowling or swearing up at the two cats in the tree.

"Now, how do we get down?" Ed asked, looking down and digging his claws into the bark.

"... I didn't think of that."

"Wha-at?"

"We'll think of something!"

Mustang saw a car not too far from the tree. Cautiously, he edged out onto the branch and jumped from there to the car-roof. From there, he jumped down to the ground. "C'mon! It's not that far, you baby!" he mewed up at Ed.

Ed moved slowly out onto the branch. When the leaves quivered under him, he stopped and mewed uncertainly. When it stopped, he moved out the rest of the way and...

He didn't jump to the car-roof. He fell to it and tumbled off the car. But he luckily landed on Mustang.

"Thanks for the soft landing, you bastard!" Ed grunted, rolling off of the black cat.

"Never mind that... Just try to land on your feet from now on!" the colonel growled, shaking himself off. He started grooming himself. "So... What's the plan?"

"I was just about to ask you that."

A loud whistle made both jump, screeching. When it stopped, they looked around for the source. "The train-yard!" Edward mewed. Directly after saying that, he yawned. Mustang yawned as well.

"Maybe... we should find a place to sleep?" the golden cat suggested, shaking his head.

"Good... idea..." Mustang picked Ed up by the scruff and carried him into the train-yard.

"Why're you carrying me?" Ed felt rather than saw Mustang's shrug.

As Mustang set him down in a train-car, he answered. "I just feel like I should be carrying you rather than making you walk... Like you're my kitten or somethin'..."

"Funny... I feel like you... you're my father..."

The two fell into a deep sleep. So deep they didn't notice that the train-car's doors were closed. They stirred when the car was lifted onto the train, but didn't wake up until the train started going.

"What the...! The train's leaving!"

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Mustang!"

Ed and Mustang started clawing at the doors, mewing frantically. But all they got were hoarse throats and dulled claws. They were trapped on the car.

"This is just great... Where is the train going? How will we contact everyone?" Ed worried, pacing. Mustang was also pacing, but he was looking for a way out, not just trying to tire himself out.

"I think there's a way out..."

"Really? Where?"

"These crates are stacked up to the top of the car. There's the trap-door in the roof, and it looks like it's open a notch. If we could get up there, we could open it a tad more and get out." Mustang said. He jumped up, climbing the tower of crates. But half-way up, the stack toppled.

"That eliminates that plan. Way to go, genius." Ed said sarcastically.

Now trapped for real, all the two could do was sit and wait for the doors to be opened. They curled up in a corner to sleep.

A creak woke Mustang up. He saw a sliver of light. "Ed! Wake up! They're opening the doors!"

The small golden cat shot awake. The two crouched, ready to spring out at a moment's notice. The door opened fully, and they streaked out. There were shouts of surprise as they ran past. Finding an alley to hide in, they stopped to assess the situation. "This... looks like Dublith..." Edward said hesitantly.

"Isn't that where your teacher lives?"

"Yeah... Teacher lives in Dublith..."

"You said her last name was Curtis, right?"

"Why?"

Ed followed Mustang's gaze. Across the street from where they were hiding was...

"Oh... I don't want to."

"Imbecile!This could be our ticket to Central!" Mustang growled, pushing Ed from behind. The small golden tabby tried to resist, but it was futile. Mustang was almost twice his size and strength.

Now at the door, Mustang gestured for Ed to scratch. Hesitantly, he raised his auto-mail paw and scratched at the door. It made a rough, rasping noise. For good measure, he mewed a little as well. The door opened, and Ed flinched a little when he saw it was Izumi. She looked curiously at them. He sat up on his hind-paws.

"Where'd you two come from?" Izumi wondered, picking Edward up. But as she did, she saw what he'd been trying to show her. His silver tag. "Edward?"

Gulping, he nodded.

"And this must be your superior, Colonel Mustang, isn't it."

Mustang's tail was fluffed up, but he nodded.

Edward knew that Izumi had a low opinion of the military, so he was wondering just how badly she'd beat them. Mustang had heard Ed's tales of how terrifying and strong his teacher was, so he was wondering if they were true.

"This was unexpected."

Ed looked confused, and Mustang's tail smoothed out.

"I suppose you got lost and somehow wound up here."

Ed nodded.

"Well, I can't just leave you to fend for yourselves..." Izumi picked up Mustang and took them inside. "Honey! I need to go home real quick, I'll be right back!" she called. She must've been able to see Sig, because she received an answer that the cats didn't.

She took them to her house, and deposited them in the living room. "Stay here. I'll be back at the end of the day." she said sternly. Ed nodded, and Mustang took a little bow.


	7. DON'T REVIEW

**Hello, and thank you to all those reading this...**

**But for now, this story is going on HIATUS D:...**

**Don't worry, it'll get up an' runnin' again someday! But for now, I need to narrow down what stories I work on so I can finish all of these and publish my new ones! Please don't kill me for putting this particular one on hiatus... It's nothing personal... Just going by which one is closest to done... which isn't this one...**

**DO NOT REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER!**

**IT WILL BE REPLACED WHEN I GET AROUND TO GETTING THIS THING OFF HIATUS! DON'T WASTE YOUR PRECIOUS REVIEW ON THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE!**


End file.
